


Forgotten Words

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Violence, adding tags as I publish each new chapter, cute fic, illiterate junkrat, junkrat cant read, short fic, slow burnish???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Roadrat soulmate au fic where you’re born with your soulmate’s name written somewhere on your body but uh oh Junkrat can’t read.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Junkrat was surrounded in the bar, a knife up by his face and the unfriendly faces of the Queen’s lackies glaring down at him. 

“Fellas, fellas, fellas! No need to get all violent with me!” Junkrat said with a nervous giggle, really wishing he had his soulmate around, if he even had one to begin with. When his arm was blown off all those years ago, he’d lost the only peice of flesh that his soulmate’s name had been on, therefore losing his chance at finding his soulmate. But that didn’t matter right now, what really mattered was the knife being shoved into his face threatening him.

“Either ya tell us where yer treasure is Junkrat, or we bleed ya till ya do.” The knife weilding lackey threatened. 

“Treasure? Now I don’t know about any treasure, but if I did, not sayin I do, but if I did...” Junkrat looked around the bar frantically for a way out and his eyes rested on the silhouette of an enormous brute of a man, bingo. “I’d only share it with a friend!” Throwing his arm out there and pointing towards the hulk of a man, he called out. “And I’d give him a ten percent share!” The lackey in front of Junkrat turned around and sauntered over to the hulking man.

“Hey I know you.” The lackey began. “Queen don’t like you, see she still hasn’t forgoven you for what you did.” 

“T-twenty!” Junkrat squeaked out, nervous that the man would leave him to die. “Twenty-five?”

“I’m willin to forget I saw you, so long as you stay quiet, piggy.” 

The lackey seemed to fuck himself over with that comment as a strong right hook came flying at his face, sending him flying. Junkrat’s face lit up as an all out brawl began, the hulking man tearing up Junkrat’s enemies and saving him. 

“Cheers mate!” Junkrat exclaimed once the lackeys were all out cold. “I knew you was one of them fine upstanding sorts! So what did we agree on? Twenty- er... ten percent of me treasure?” Junkrat tried to swindle.

“Fifty.” The man grumbled out through his hog shaped mask.

“Fifty?” Junkrat gasped out, surprised at the audacity of this guy. Before he could protest, however, the man grumbled out another response.

“Fifty or I bring your ass to the Queen myself. Could use the cash.” The threat in the man’s deep voice was oh too real to Junkrat to ignore.

“Roight! Okay then!” Junkrat giggled nervously. “Fifty it is mate! I’m Junkrat by the by, explosives expert extrodinare! And you are..?” 

“Roadhog.” The man grumbled as the two left Junkertown together. 

“Well Roadie, I think you and I’ll make a great team!” 

As Junkrat looked up at Roadhog, he noticed lettering on the man’s back. Probably his soulmate’s name, at least he had one. Junkrat couldn’t read what it said so he just pretended he knew what it said, and it wasn’t his name. Junkrat was sort of ashamed to admit that he never learned how to read, but in the wastelands of the outback, nobody needs to know things like that. The only things you need to know are things that help you to survive like how to shoot a gun, how to catch wild animals, and how to find clean drinking water. Words on skin didn’t matter, and Roadhog probably knew what it said anyways. 

“So ya got a place ta crash in or?” Junkrat asked, following Roadhog to his harley.

“Got a shack.” Roadhog grumbled sitting on his bike as Junkrat stood on the back. “Gotta get you a side car. Fucking annoying.” 

“Wot? Me loungin on yer back like this?” Junkrat said, cheekily leaning on Roadhog’s massive back with a grin as he sped off. Roadhog merely grumbled grumpily.

“Definitely need a side car.” 

“I can build ya one outta scraps!” Jamison perked up. 

“Maybe you aren’t so hopeless then.” Mako grumbled as the two arrived at a run down shack just outside of Junkertown. 

The inside was pretty open with space for the bike and a single bed pushed into a corner. There wasn’t much else decorating the room except for some containers of some sort of gaseous medicine and some mangled together furniture that just wouldn’t do.

“Woah Roadie!” Junkrat exclaimed, clambering down and starting ti explore. “This place is fuckin massive! How’d ya get a score like this?! Most homes outside and inside Junkertown are so tiny!” Junkrat clambered up onto the second floor of the garage shack, marveling at the space. 

“Killed a gang that was hidin out here.” Roadhog responded, polishing up his bike as Junkrat explored. 

“Really? Ya jus, killed em all? Jus like that?” Junkrat asked, genuinely amazed. “Alone?”

“I’m a one man apocalypse. I don’t need anyone’s help to get a job done right.” Roadhog grumbled out, glaring down at Junkrat with some sort of distatse in his voice.

“Not even yer soulmate?” Junkrat asked, slowing himself down a bit.

“Not even my soulmate, if I even have one. Could never find the mark anyways.” Roadhog grumbled. 

“The name of mine was on this arm.” Junkrat said, holding up his prosthetic arm and completely forgetting that he knew about Roadhog’s soulmate mark location. “Then I went and blew it off! There go my chances roight?” Junkrat giggled a bit at his plight, finsing it strangely hilarious. 

“Sucks to suck buttercup.” Roadhog said sarcastically, not paying much attention to Junkrat. 

“Not much to do round here huh?” Junkrat mentioned, setting his hands on his hips. “Betcha I could spruce up the place with some inventions! Maybe even a few traps!” As Junkrat began to babble on and on, he had a good feeling in his gut. This was the start of an amazing adventure, he just knew it!


	2. Chapter 2

Roadhog had to admit it, Junkrat was one hell of a craftsman. In less than a day he had made a fully functional sidecar out of just scraps for the bike. And in one week, he’s nearly fully furnished their little shack. Now there was an actual couch on the upstairs balcony, though metal was uncomfortable to sit on, and even a place to refill hogdrogen containers. Some mysteries still remained for Roadhog to discover, namely some of Junkrat’s weaponry.

“What’s with the tire, Rat?” Roadhog finally asked one day, his curiosity getting the beter of him. Junkrat turned around slowly, an absolutely terrifying smile on his face.

“Let’s go ransack some unlucky fellows and I’ll show you.” Junkrat offered slowly, holding back a mess of laughter.

“Get in the fucking sidecar.” Roadhog said impulsively, starting up the bike and revving the engine. 

He really wanted to know what that tire did and was absolutely thrilled as Junkrat hopped into the sidecar and the two sped off to find some random junkers to pick on. It wasn’t hard for them to spot a small junker shack with a group of about five men in there. 

“So what’s the plan?” Roadhog grumpled, interested in what Junkrat was going to do as Junkrat took the tire of his back. 

“Well they’re pretty grouped up in there.” Junkrat said, grabbing onto a chain attatched to the tire with a gleeful titter. “So I say, FIRE IN THE HOLE!” With that, Junkrat yanked back the chain with surprising force and the tire roared to life.

Completely on it’s own, it revved up and roared down the sandy outback cliff and into the shack. Once inside, Junkrat waited until he could sense the right moment and then, click. With the press of a detonater the tire blew the shack up, chunks of human flesh flying out of the doorways, Junkrat’s hideous laughter lighting up Roadhog’s ears. 

“Are they all..?” Roadhog began to ask, stunned by the bomb that just went off.

“Dead? Probably, but let’s double check while we raid em!” Junkrat tittered out, laughing as Roadhog sped his harley down to the shack, finding the remnants of the tire, still somehow in one piece, except the middle was missing.

As for the junkers, their bloodied body parts were strewn all over the place, all of them most definitely deceased. it was honestly amazing how the tire was in one piece and yet bodies lie all around them, an engineering marvel if Roadhog had ever seen one.

“How the fuck is it not broken Rat?” Roadhog asked in amazement, rumaging around and looking for anything worthwhile to steal. 

“No idea mate! Been wonderin that meself!” Junkrat tittered, gathering up any spare scrap laying about. “Find anythin good?”

“Nah, bitches don’t even have any bullets for my gun.” Roadhog sighed. Junkrat stopped picking up scrap and walked over to Roadhog, casually snatching it from Roadhog’s grasp.

“Lemme see that.” 

“You’ve gotta lotta nerve takin my gun like that Rat.” Roadhog snarled out, ready to choke Junkrat out.

“Just hold on a tick ya trigger happy freak!” Junkrat said seriously, examining the gun more. “Yeah that’d work...” 

“What’d work Rat?” Roadhog huffed out, staring at Junkrat as he watched the wheels in the smaller man’s head turn, listening as Junkrat started rambling then taking apart Roadhog’s gun and using scraps to make it larger, better, stronger. 

“Here we go!” Junkrat said, handing the gun back to Roadhog. “Fill er up with anythin and everythin and she’ll fire right dandy!” Junkrat’s smile was so hopeful and genuine as Roadhog took the gun.

“A scrap gun?” Roadhog muttered to himself, throwing some small scrap in it and firing it off flawlessly.

“Yep! Do ya like it?” Junkrat’s eyes seemed to sparkle up at Roadhog, twisting something inside his gut that he hadn’t felt before, but he ignored it. 

“Yeah. I suppose it’s decent.” He huffed out, gathering up any money the now deceased junkers had on them. Junkrat hobbled over and into his sidecar, seemingly limping a bit.

“Fucking leg!” Junkrat exclaimed with a hiss.

“Is there a problem?” Roadhog asked grumpily.

“Oh nah, just need to make some adjustments to my leg is all.” Junkrat replied with his usual tittering giggle. 

Roadhog could tell he was lying, but he wasn’t being paid to care, only to protect. Roadhog revved the bike and sped off back in the direction of their shack. As he drove his bike, he tried to ignore the hisses of pain from the sidecar as Junkrat removed his leg and began to massage his nub, not asking for any help. Roadhog ignored him, when they arrived back home he didn’t even try to help him into the shack, why should he? He was just an obnoxious person to guard and it was dangerous to care too much for someone in the wasteland.


	3. Chapter 3

Junkrat sat up in his seat in the sidecar, eyes closed and smiling with bliss as they sped off on their bike along the streets of Korea, the wind sweeping his greasy hair backwards like a live fire. The tire on his back was fixed up again and ready to be let loose if they needed to, or if they just wanted to. The two had been together for a few months now, just recently starting their worldwide crime spree to get back at the Junker Queen that kicked them out of Junkertown. 

“This is the life! Ain’t it Roadie?” Junkrat said, frowning slightly when the bike slowed to a stop. “Roadie? Why’d we stop?” 

Roadhog merely grunted and looked over towards an arcade and turned the ignition off of the bike once they found the perfect place to park that also had great access for a speedy getaway.

“An arcade?” Junkrat asked curiously. “Why are we-“

“Shut up Rat.” Roadhog grumbled, getting off the bike. “We’re fucking robbing this arcade.” Junkrat giggled a little bit at Roadhog’s stern attitude.

“Alright then mate, let’s make it fun!” Junkrat said excitedly, leaping out of the sidecar excitedly. 

Roadhog let out a huff and broke the window of the arcade, not bothering to use the door because it wasn’t chaotic enough. Junkrat laughed as he immediately stated blowing shit up and terrorizing those who we’re playing the games at the machines. Roadhog grumbled out his rough laughter as he walked around, destroying the machines with his hook as he laughed, his eyes eventually settling on a claw machine with some very cute pachimari stuffies in it. Roadhog didn’t think, he just took. Breaking the glass with his hook he reached in grabbed one of the large plushie just as Junkrat scramed from across the arcade. 

“Hoggie! Them bastards are here we gotta go! Get whatcha want and let’s ride! I’ve got the cash!” Junkrat screamed out, and sure enough the sirens had caught up to them. 

Roadhog grumbled and tucked the pachimari underneath his arm as he grabbed Junkrat and ran to the bike, throwing both the toy and Junkrat into the sidecar and speeding off as the cops chased them. Junkrat laughed out excitedly, clinging to the bag of cash and the patchimari as he pressed down on the detonater, the building the arcade was in exploding and being leveled to the ground behind them.

“Did you really have to level the building?” Roadhog grumbled out once they were on the open road, travelling to another country.

“Did you really have to steal a stuffed animal?” Junkrat teased with a smirk.

“Fair point.” Roadhog grumbled out. “But it’s fucking adorable and I wanted it.” 

“Ain’t that the bloody truth mate!” Junkrat tittered, looking at the cash in his hands. “This ain’t enough to pursuade the queen. Let’s go someplace else!”

“Dorado has a pretty big bank.” Roadhog grumbled out.

“Dorado it is then! Onwards Hoggy!” Junkrat cackled out excitedly as they sped off into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Because Dorado’s bank was actually a professional bank, the two junkers needed to actually plan their heist out properly, to which Junkrat whined and complained about profusely.

“Roadieeeee this is boringggg!” He whined out. “Why can’t we just blow the place with my tire or somethin?”

“Because it’s heavily guarded and we don’t want to go to prison.” Roadhog grumbled at his boss in annoyance. “Now read this sheet so you can know all the times the guards switch shifts.”

“I can’t.” Junkrat blurted out suddenly. 

“The fuck do you mean you can’t?!” Roadhog snarled.

“I can’t!” Junkrat said again, hugging the giant pachimari plush close to him.

“Fucking, of course you can you just gotta-“ Roadhog was then cut off by a shrill shreik from Junkrat.

“I can’t read mate!” Junkrat said as tears started to well up slightly. “Can’t read signs, maps, hell not even yer bloody soulmate mark on yer back!”

“My what?!” Roadhog growled, his hand flying to grab Junkrat by the shoulders agressively.

“Y-yer soulmate mark! It’s on yer back! I dunno what it bloody says but it’s there!” Junkrat stammered out, terrified by the larger man’s grasp.

“You mean to tell me, this whole time, you KNEW about my soulmate mark and didn’t even TELL ME?” Roadhog growled out angerly, his hand wrapping around Junkrat’s neck, ready to strangle him. How could he have kept this from him for so long?! Why didn’t he tell him? Roadhog had been wondering where the hell it was for years and had practically given up at this point!

“M-mate listen! I-I thought you knew!” Junkrat said fearfully, his hands flying up to grab at Roadhog’s large hand. “Besides I can’t read so who the fuck knows what it says? Neither of us!” Roadhog slowly took his hand off Junkrat’s neck, seeing the fear in his partner’s eyes.

“Sorry. I just, if I’d known about it I would have been looking for my soulmate this whole time.” Roadhog apologized sadly. “Could you maybe, trace out what it says? I can read so we can figure it out that way.” Junkrat’s fearful gaze eased a little and he inched a bit closer, grabing a sheet of paper and a pen.

“Just don’t kill me if it turns out I’m yer soulmate eh?” Junkrat joked, earning a chuckle from Roadhog. 

Roadhog turned around as he felt the paper be pressed against his back, Junkrat hard at work copying down the shapes of the words on his back, giggling occasionally out of nerves. Finally, he was done and he laid the paper out in front of Roadhog.

“Jamison Fawkes?” Roadhog said out loud, the name causing Junkrat to stiffen and stare at the paper wide eyed. “Who the fuck is Jamison Fawkes?”

“That’s uh.” Junkrat giggled nervously. “Thats my name.” He said softly, hiding behind the giant pachimari that he clutched so closely.

“So. My boss. A giant idiot who loves explosives more than anything. Is my soulmate?” Roadhog asked, pressing his fingers to his temple.

“P-please don’t kill me! You wouldn’t kill me, r-right Hoggy?” Junkrat asked nervously. Roadhog reached a hand over to Junkrat who flinched, then immediately relaxed as Roadhog’s hand began to pet his hair gently.

“I’m not going to kill my soulmate, Jamison.” Roadhog said, gently pulling Jamison to sit in his lap. “Now that I know your name, you might as well know mine. I’m Mako Rutledge.” Junkrat giggled a bit as he cozied up against Roadhog’s chest.

“Bit late for proper introductions mate.” He said, smiling and relaxing into Roadhog’s grasp. “Now since yer my soulmate, it’s only fair I get to see whats under... HERE!” 

Roadhog could barely react as Junkrat lept up from his lap and snatched his mask off, Roadhog’s hands immediately flying up to hide his face. 

“Aw c’mon Roadieee.” Junkrat whined. “Lemme see yer goregous face! I’m sure it can’t be uglier than an irradiated dingo is!” 

Slowly and shyly, Roadhog removed his hands, letting Junkrat see his face, his battle scarred face with piercing blue eyes and two lower teeth that awkwardly jutted out from his plump lips like a pair of tusks. 

“Hooly dooly mate...” Junkrat said, dropping the mask.

“I’m sorry.” Roadhog began to apologize. “I should have warned ya, I’m not the best lookin-“

“You’re goregous mate.” Junkrat gasped out, ignoring whatever Roadhog was trying to say. Junkrat stared at Roadhog with the deepest, most star-struck expression Roadhog had ever seen him have. His eyes were gentle, though still alight with his explosive personality, but this time with the gentleness of a candle flame. 

“Ya mean that, Rat?” Roadhog asked nervously, putting his hands down all the way, not trying to hide his face from his soulmate. 

“Every word.” Junkrat said, the most honest words that had ever come out of this junkerMs lips. “Now can I kiss ya or wot mate?” 

Roadhog chuckled deeply and brought Junkrat in for a deep, warm, and loving kiss. Junkrat giggled a bit into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Roadhog’s neck, his arm lightly clinking as it joined up with the flesh one on the other side of Roadhog’s head. After a while of deep, emotional kissing, Junkrat finally pulled away and looked into Roadhog’s ocean blue eyes.

“Can. Can you teach me how to read mate?” He asked sheepishly. 

“Of course I can, ya idiot.” Roadhog siad, hugging Junkrat close and sitting him in his lap as he took out a piece of paper and started with the alphabet.


End file.
